User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Psychomantis108 So far it's good, I think the orange/brown look is very fitting to the Elder Scrolls games and it's nice on the eye. Navigation is easy and so far it feels well put together, it feels like the sandbox wiki did but with all the improvements that I would have suggested at the time, which makes it perfect really. As far as moving goes I'm still bringing my pages across, which isn't half as difficult as I thought it would be, I think I'm pretty much done. I'm going to ask Uberheroism if it's okay to bring his Tyranil page over, to fix the broken links and I think I should be all set. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 16:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, I left a plug on LON, so that people will kknow about the wiki. :) Another response David has responded, giving more of a reason now. I guess he was dead set on keeping his wiki the way it was, which is respectable in some ways but meh... http://elderscrollssandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DavidTheWise33 Help! Okay, so I tried to upload a picture to Jina's page, but it didn't work. I didn't think anything of it until I looked in Darius' page, and found the picture! I searched a few other pages and found the same thing! Please help! Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Harold! I felt like I had broken something, but you fixed it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I will make a page for Joran, but I'm not good with links.... XD So, if you'd be able to link him to Jina.....) Knight Knight starts off in the Penitus Oculatus but then loses his place over the course of the story, he's a PO agent for 9 chapters, so I felt that it was justified adding him to that category. Frostfall Guild Hey Harold, do you mind if I start making Frostfall Guild pages for this Wiki? Zippertrain85 (talk) 03:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Favicon I noticed that we didn't have a favicon, so I've made one from your Burned Mane Red Empire emblem. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/Favicom_zpsdd29559d.png Would you like it installed? I figured its a bit more interesting than the little blue box. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 11:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Races/Rielmer It was just my own ideas. By the way, thank you for reminding me that Tiber Septim started the Third Era. I will fix it promptly. Hhhmmmm... I was thinking about making an RP with them, but I have no ideas for what it could be about... And no, I don't have that much stuff, so you don't need to. Maybe I'll make one, someday, though. Aetherius Landing (talk) 14:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lilly Tira Lilly is an Imperial, nothing is known about her father, he could really be anything. Like Isis she is an Imperial, not a half breed, I did take it into account though. Thanks. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 08:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : She currently doesn't have an established father, I'd like to keep his race open as of now as its a possibility that Lilly was conceived through unnatural means. She's always referred to as an Imperial in Legend of Nirn and the unlisted RP anyway, so it would be a little late to do anything about it now. : It's not an error or an oversight, she is an Imperial as she was meant to be. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:11, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're possibly right, though I don't want to reveal any information about her father as its something that I want to keep open as a concept, maybe explore it later in future RPs or stories, hense why I didn't just do the obvious and make him an Imperial. ::: There are a lot of unanswered questions about Lilly's origin, like how Agatha could have birthed her, when she's an old woman. I like to keep the possibilities open, until I can think of the best way to answer these questions, which is why I'm keeping it open. It maybe possible that Agatha isn't her biological mother or maybe wasn't bred through normal means, like I said earlier, so genes weren't taken into account. ::: Besides, Jagar Tharn has been registered as an 'Imperial' in more than a few sources and his parents were a Breton and a Dunmer. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I might find a place for them. But is there any problem they're not yet used? RE: Joran's Children Well, in the RP I had established that Jina had three brothers, and that Elva was pregnant. No one had contradicted me then, so I had gone with it. If you would like me to edit it so Jina only had one older brother, I will. Aetherius Landing (talk) 16:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Looks good so far, I might just bring over my lore after I edit to fit my original lore, btw, in my own Canon akavir was not the Nelthar's homeland. There was actually an ancient forgotten continent named Kaniros :p it was changed to fit someone else's lore. Nelthro (talk) 07:24, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Set Set is a descendant from a character from Legend of Nirn, so I figured that he belongs in both categories, he's tied to the story. I figured that such characters belonged in both as the Oakvale family plays a part in Legend of Nirn as well as his Grandmother Belwen. I figured that Xervish, Marcia, etc... Who are newly introduced in LON, with no ties to the RP would just be in the LON category. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I came across as frustrated, I was just trying to explain the logic behind it, I don't mind you asking at all. I just wanted to explain that there's some method to the madness. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 18:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't bother me as it maybe stuff I've overlooked and if I don't have a reason for it, it's probably wrong. Don't sweat it. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 10:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Classes I think I've done all of the characters who haven't got classes, thanks for the heads up. Something has occured to me, however, I was wondering if we could make the classes subcategories of the three main classes. For example, we have a lot of rogue based classes like Assassin, Hunter, Thieves and Pirates, which could be sub categories of the rogue class and the same could be done for Warriors and Mages. For example: Main Category: Mage Sub Categories: Shadow-Mage, Witches, Psyjiic Monks, Telepaths, Wizards, etc... Of course, this would make classes like Spell-Sword a bit of a problem but there could be a fourth category for combined classes. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) That's what I was thinking, though we could maybe make those into a Mage/Warrior, Warrior/Rogue and Rogue/Mage group. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Morag Tong Morag Tong (as seen in Legend of Nirn) or M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G is an acronym, therefore the letters are meant to be capitals. Which is why I reverted your edit. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 20:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : You'd have to ask Apollo42, since I've forgotten what it was short for, just thought I'd give you a heads up. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 21:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I'd meant to do that around the time of writing it but forgot that it needed to be re-read and then newer stuff has come up since. ::: Thanks! :) ::: Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 21:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) House Nerevar I like the 2nd choice, with the gold version. As for the colors/flag, I think that it is a great idea! Thanks, Harold. Aetherius Landing (talk) 15:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Arnor Arnor would wear Riften Guard Armor (without the helmet). He'd have deep blue eyes and black hair, and I'll leave the rest up to the way you see Arnor. Thanks! Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 22:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Great, I'll let you know if I have any more requests. Thanks again! Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) That's really good! He looks kinda withered away by his work and aware, as he is in the RP. If I want any scars, war paint, or anything, I'll let you know. Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 02:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi there, Harold. I came across this wiki only yesterday, and I have a question. I'm a bit confused, as you said that anyone can store their TES related content, but every page I read (I might've read only a few) is related to the RPs. Can I store my content (characters/fanfiction)? I'll try to make them as lore-friendly as possible. Thanks in advance. Telvanni Nightblade (talk) 03:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot stuff Joran: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/51276/? http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/49260/? Jina, without the hood: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/49669/? Jina, non-combat dress: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/51682/ Aetherius Landing (talk) 23:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Jina has red hair, but otherwise, it's good! Thank you, Harold. Aetherius Landing (talk) 12:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC)